


pride outfit

by botanicalskeleton



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Pride, Pride Outfit, also phil's a punk, idk why it just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/botanicalskeleton
Summary: dan doesn't know what to wear to pride





	pride outfit

Fumbling through his wardrobe, Dan groaned, tossing every shirt to the side. Mainly his dark colored clothing, which now realizing was a lot. Dan underestimated just how many dark pieces of clothing he owned. It made times like this quite inconvenient. “Times like this,” he can’t help but laugh to himself. He never was in a situation like this.

His phone buzzed and the screen lit up and he went over and grabbed it, checking it. It was just Phil again, asking if he was ready. He wasn’t. He didn’t know when he would be either. Dan was slow at getting ready, it was why he was always late for classes and now meetings. He never knew what was appropriate.

_**phil** : Are you ready? I’m leaving in 5_

_**dan** : no _

_**dan** : what on mother fucking earth do you wear to pride _

He tossed his phone back onto his bed and went digging through his wardrobe again. Maybe trying to find a top wasn’t exactly ideal right now. Opening the drawers on the bottom, he dropped to his knees and started digging through the many pairs of jeans that he did have. He had a few odd colored ones that he had no clue where he got them, but nothing piqued his interest.

Sighing, after a moment he ended up grabbing a pair of white jeans. They weren’t something that he would really wear often, but they had rips in the knees so they were his style. In a way at least, he could add decorations later on if he needed too. Maybe a rainbow handprint? Yeah, yeah that could work he supposed. He would figure that all out later on.

After a bit, he could hear a car pulling up outside. Fuck, Phil was here already. Of course he was, this wasn’t his first pride. But it was Dan’s and he had no idea how to act or what to even think. Of course, he was excited don’t get him wrong, but his nerves were starting to get the best of him and he didn’t know how to not let that happen.

“Dan!” He heard Phil yell from downstairs. He must have let himself in, he always did.

“Up here,” Dan yelled back, groaning. He went and fell face first onto his bed and buried his head in his own pillow and groaned again. Phil must have heard because Dan heard him chuckle.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs that were getting louder and louder. Phil was probably wearing his combat boots, not that he ever really wore anything other than those. A weight sat beside causing him to sink into the bed. Rolling over onto his back, Dan looked at Phil, who took Dan’s legs and laid them across his own lap.

He was wearing mainly black, but his shirt had pride on it in a rainbow color pattern. Looking at his hair, Dan noticed he had very bad hair chalk in his hair trying to mimic a rainbow pattern. But with his dark hair, it was very subtle and not all that noticeable if he wasn’t paying attention. In his ears, he had rainbow gages in, and his black hoop in his lip. It was very Phil, yet not at the same time.

“I don’t know what to wear,” Dan said, pulling himself up and sitting with his legs still on Phil’s lap.

“I see that,” he chuckled and rubbed Dan’s leg for a bit.

He looked around and saw the mess at Dan’s wardrobe. Shirts and pants were everywhere and his hoodies were a mess and some were off the hangers. Phil hummed and looked back to Dan.

“Do you have anything for an idea yet?”

Dan nodded and moved to sit on his knees. He held up the pair of ripped white jeans and Phil looked at them. “I wanna wear these and maybe paint my hand and place a handprint somewhere on them?”

Phil smiled at him. It was a warming smile that made Dan’s heart flutter like it always did.

“That sounds good, I have some paint in my car actually, and face paint if you want that as well.”

“Why face paint?” Dan asked clearly confused.

He chuckled again and shook his head. “To paint a small rainbow on your cheek.”

“Oh.” Dan felt just a bit dumb.

Phil hopped up and went over to the wardrobe and looked through it. Dan watched him for a moment as he grabbed a few shirts. Phil usually had the answers when Dan wasn’t sure what to wear. He always had the answers, Dan learned that the hard way.

“Here,” Phil said, placing some shirts on the bed beside Dan. “These could work.”

Dan picked them up and looked through them. Phil picked out a white shirt that had a simple rose on it, another that said: “treat people with kindness”. Other than that he chose a few plain black and white shirts. None seemed like the right thing to wear though.

“None seem right though Phil,” Dan whined.

Phil sat beside him and picked up the “treat people with kindness”, “Wear this one.”

Dan stared at him, “Why? It’s not pride related Phil.”

“Then you make it pride related.”

Dan was more confused now than he was a moment ago. “How am I supposed to do that?”

“People like us are always treated badly. Wear this cause all people should be treated with kindness. Gays too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com/post/185916447285/pride-outfit-fic-dan-doesnt-know-what-to-wear)


End file.
